


How Alec met Emily

by xxBrokenEmilyxx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBrokenEmilyxx/pseuds/xxBrokenEmilyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after COLS<br/>Alec Lightwood falls into a deep depression, fueled by alcohol, regret and his break up with High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. What happens when he gets sent to a mental hospital for those of the Shadow World, and meets Emily - a beautifully broken girl, who changes his life forever?</p><p>First fanfic ever and I suck at everything basically. Please comment! I love constructive criticism!</p><p>(It gets better I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Alec met Emily

Things were not going well for Alec Lightwood. He’d always had bouts of depression as he grew up, when all the held back emotion got too much for him to handle. Something big always set it off, and there he would be again. Back at the bottom of the ladder which he couldn’t climb, because he was being pulled down by the voices in his head: voices telling him he was stupid and pathetic, a miserable waste of life. Two such moments were when he realised he was gay, and when Max died. Of course, the latter wasn’t as crippling as it could’ve been, as he had Magnus there with him to pull him up.

 **Magnus**. It hurt to think his name. Alec’s break-up with Magnus was what had set him off this time. For the first couple of weeks Alec had moped about in his room at the Institute, crying constantly. He couldn’t be near anyone else, too sickened by himself and his actions; he couldn’t talk to anyone else, knowing that they could never understand what he was feeling or why. He didn’t even think himself worthy of battling demons anymore. He needed a distraction – something to help take his mind off those alluring cat eyes and the related pain. Something to numb his mind; he never wanted to overthink things again…that’s when he knew. Alcohol. Lots of it, to drown his sorrows.

Alec stopped pacing his room and immediately went to the liquor cabinet, where Jace and Izzy had snuck bottles out many times before. He had never really drank before, other than a glass of wine at Christmas or champagne on New Years’ Eve, so he was clueless as to what would be best to induce unconsciousness. Wary that he could be found at any moment, he hastily grabbed the first bottle he recognised the name of – vodka – and ran back to his room. Once locked inside and perched on the edge of the bed, Alec thought that it might have been a good idea to get a glass, but there was no time or point in that now. Taking a deep breath he unscrewed the lid, brought the bottle to his lips, and took a sip. Immediately he winced at the burn and the paint-stripper taste, but soon began to feel his stomach warming up, and his worries melting away. He took a few larger mouthfuls, and began to relax a little more. Several gulps later, he had grown accustomed to the strong taste and was steadily working his way towards unconsciousness.

For the first time in a long time, Alec Lightwood was – well not happy, exactly, but the closest damn thing he’d ever get without Magnus. He wasn’t thinking anymore, he wasn’t feeling, and the almost insurmountable pain was replaced with distance and numbness. Despite this, the last thing Alec thought of before he fell into darkness, were green and gold cat eyes, peering at him pityingly and disapprovingly from the depths of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it would really mean a lot :) I'm sorry if it's awful but it sounded decent to me - I also apologize for the length, the next chapters will be longer, I promise!


End file.
